


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 3 ) / 微宜嘉

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 3 ) / 微宜嘉

看著越加靠近自己的王嘉爾，朴珍榮也加快了手中簽名的速度。

“嗨~”朴珍榮第一次主動跟粉絲打招呼，看著身旁粉絲小姐姐們驚訝的表情，王嘉爾也嚇到了，這位大明星怎麼會突然跟自己打招呼。

“啊！珍榮你好！我是你的粉絲，我真的很喜歡你！！”

“喔？是嗎？你有多喜歡我呢？”是戀人的喜歡嗎？ 

“嗯… 我比起司更喜歡你！”朴珍榮的瞳孔瞬間放大了。

“起司？”

“嗯！我最喜歡起司了！”

身旁的工作人員察覺到後面排隊的人越來越不耐煩了，才趕緊叫朴珍榮簽一簽，好換下一個粉絲繼續互動。

朴珍榮在寫真上簽上自己的名字，還在旁邊附了自己的私人手機號碼，又加了CALL ME的字樣，只可惜王嘉爾太興奮，直接就把寫真關了起來，帶著少女的跑姿下了台。

真的好可愛！希望他會是那位’’愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼’’吧，朴珍榮心想。

“接下來，我要挑一名粉絲上來跟我一起玩遊戲。”簽完名後，緊接著就是大家期待已久的粉絲互動時間。

“嗯… 就你吧。”朴珍榮親自走下台，直接拉著王嘉爾的手腕上台，王嘉爾直到上台的那瞬間都還不敢相信朴珍榮竟然會選自己，而台下的女粉絲有的感嘆著這兩人的神仙顏值，有的是說著果然男粉絲福利特別好之類的話。

這遊戲是要兩個人一起傳氣球，朴珍榮主動把氣球放在兩人胸膛之間，直接摟著王嘉爾的腰慢慢往前走，王嘉爾害羞地不知眼睛該往哪擺，朴珍榮則是看王嘉爾的嘴唇看到出神，甚至還不小心把氣球弄掉了。

到了終點後，朴珍榮突然將王嘉爾摟緊，氣球瞬間爆開，王嘉爾很明顯被嚇到，整個人都往朴珍榮的懷裡鑽，台下的粉絲幾乎都在稱讚著朴珍榮男友力爆發，卻沒看到朴珍榮的眼睛中似乎充滿了愛情兩個字，甚至還摸著王嘉爾的頭，小小聲地說’’別怕，有我在’’。

段宜恩在台上看著兩人的互動，眼神漸漸的黯淡了下來，看來又是個勁敵…

王嘉爾回到家後，還是不忘朴珍榮懷裡的餘溫，無意識之下打開了寫真，結果卻翻到了有簽名的那頁。

“0992777…CALL ME？CALL ME？！！”王嘉爾確認了好幾次，才決定試著撥通看看，朴珍榮這時也正在家裡一邊看著書，一邊注意著手機是否有電話打來。

“鈴鈴鈴！”

“那個…你好啊，嗯… 你是… 朴珍榮的經紀人嗎？啊不對不對，那個…”

“我就是朴珍榮。”朴珍榮此時眼角的摺子已經不知道有幾層了。

“哇啊！真的是本人耶！金庸啊我愛你！！！”王嘉爾激動到連奶音都出來了。

“對了！我還沒跟你自我介紹，我是今天早上的那個粉絲，我叫王嘉爾，你也可以叫我Jackson，還有，真的很感謝你今天會選我一起玩遊戲！”

“是叫森尼吧？我這次有要舉辦一個演唱會，你有要來嗎？會有特別嘉賓喔。”

“真的嗎？我當然要去！”

“加個私信，我們聊一下吧。”

“好好好！”

王嘉爾忘記切回小號，結果卻直接把發圖畫的那隻帳號直接傳給了朴珍榮。果然就是你啊，森尼嗎… 真是可愛的名字…

朴金庸

嗨，愛起司的森尼:)。

愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼

啊啊啊對不起！我忘記切回帳號了！！

朴金庸

沒關係，我很喜歡你畫的這些圖呢。

然後，那天你有要來參觀後台嗎，我可以讓你進來看看。

愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼

要！當然要！

朴金庸

嗯，那就到時候見吧。

朴珍榮把門票之類的都傳給王嘉爾後，就帶著既開心又期待的心情入睡了。

“我還是不要告訴Marky好了，他應該不太喜歡人那麼多的地方，上次去他就一臉不開心的… 好，那我就自己去！”

王嘉爾坐到電腦桌前，把今天在粉絲見面會的飯拍全都上傳完後便入睡了。

然而小鵝卻不知道他即將變成兩個男偶像的爭奪對象


End file.
